


The reason why

by CrookedCat



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCat/pseuds/CrookedCat
Summary: Taichi and Yamato are wondering why their younger siblings aren't dating yet, and get different answers.





	The reason why

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place probably somewhere before Digimon Tri.
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my native language.

“Hey, Hikari”

“Yes?”  
“Why aren’t you and Takeru dating?” Hikari was startled by the question. She and Taichi had just been done playing video games when he suddenly asked her.  
“What? Why are you asking this all of a sudden?” Hikari was getting up from the sofa and turned her face away so her brother wouldn’t see that it was all red.  
“Well… I mean we all see the chemistry, and you have been friends forever” Taichi shrugged. “I just guess it would make sense” Hikari started taking down laundry from the wires in distress. She folded it neatly into the white basket.  
“I think Takeru got his hands full actually” she just said.  
“Yeah, who would’ve thought he’d grew up to be such a womanizer. It’s the blue eyes right? Those damn eyes…” Hikari thought maybe she should mention to her brother that changing his shirts a bit more often probably wouldn’t hurt his chances with the ladies, but decided to keep her mouth shut.  
“Yeah, that must be it” she just said instead as Taichi got up from the sofa.  
“But I’m pretty right?” he looked at his sister with puppy eyes.  
“Wasn’t this supposed to be about me?”  
“You refuse to tell me anything anyway!”  
Hikari just shook her head. But just as Taichi was stepping into his bedroom she decided to speak.  
“The truth is… if Takeru wanted to be with me right now, he would be” The siblings looked at each other. “Right?”  
Taichi thought in silence for a while.  
“Maybe he’s just stupid. I mean he must be, if he’s letting this amazing girl slip away” Hikari smiled but threw a sock at her brother who dodged it.  
“You’re stupid” she giggled.  
“Hey! I happen to be an amazing big brother” Taichi ruffled his sisters hair before going back to his room. Hikari looked out the big living room windows. The sky was clear blue with not a cloud in sight. She took out her cell phone from her pocket.

 

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Bye bye!” Takeru ended the call and returned to the kitchen where his big brother was making dinner.

“Was that… what’s her name...Oshiro-?” Yamato said without looking up from the stove.  
“No, this is Maeda-chan”  
“Another one? Jeez, are you a collector or something?” Takeru could hear the disapproval tone in his brothers voice but ignored it.  
“Put that in silent mode so we can hang” Yamato said instead.  
“Ok, dad” Takeru couldn’t help himself. His brother took everything so seriously and now he just muttered at the comment. But Takeru knew he wasn’t really mad. He made the table and Yamato put the food on their plates, too much as usual so it was practically overflowing.  
“Why don’t you find just one nice girl instead” Yamato couldn’t seem to let it go.  
“Why not have fun in the meantime?” Takeru asked in return.  
“You are always joking about it, but love is a very serious issue”  
“Stop sounding like and old man” Takeru said as he rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t call me old!” Yamato was flustered and shoved in a big portion of food in his mouth. Takeru also took a bite. Delicious, as always.  
“I’m just saying”, Yamato said with his mouth full. “Maybe you have found the one girl” Takeru knew who his brother was referring too but he didn’t really know how to reply.  
“I don’t think she would approve of me” he finally said.  
“Are you kidding me?” Yamato was visibly surprised. “She adores you”  
“Yes, and she deserves someone better” Takeru stated it as a fact, because that’s what it was, and he knew it.  
“Are you seriously starting with some lack of self confidence now? Haven’t you learn anything from watching me?”  
“Maybe I’m just letting you take are care of me?”  
“No, you’re the younger one, you’re supposed to take care of me. And don’t change the subject!”  
Takeru sighed. “It’s my life, I can live it however I want”  
“I just don’t want you to have any regrets” Yamato really meant it.  
“I won’t” Takera smiled at his brother with that heartwarming smile he knew no one could resist. Just using your assets to your advantage wasn’t manipulation right? It worked anyway, and the brothers talked mostly about their family and school the rest of dinner. When they were finished Yamato started with the dishes and Takeru realized he’d gotten a text. It was from Hikari.

 

<Just wanted to ask if you want to hang out tomorrow?>

 

His initial response was to say yes but then he remembered the plans he already had. Slowly he texted his response:

 

<Sure! Do you feel like ice cream? :)>


End file.
